Psychiatrist
from Halloween]]. A psychiatrist is a doctor who talks to loonies and tries to figure out what makes them so wacky. Half the time they're just trying to get them to quit eating paste. In the Halloween film series, Doctor Sam Loomis is a psychiatrist from Smith's Grove Sanitarium, who had the misfortune of having to care for psychopathic murderer Michael Myers. Describing his history with Myers, Loomis had this to say, "I met him, fifteen years ago. I was told there was nothing left. No reason, no conscience, no understanding; even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six-year-old child, with this blank, pale, emotionless face and, the blackest eyes... the devil's eyes". Barbara Collier was another psychiatrist who was featured in the remake series by director Rob Zombie and appeared in Halloween II. Collier was a psychiatrist working out of Haddonfield, Illinois. Her most troubled patient was Laurie Strode, who still exhibited great fear and anxiety two years after narrowly surviving being butchered by her psychotic older brother Michael Myers. The autumn season was particularly tough on Laurie and Collier reminded her that Halloween time was always a trigger for her nightmares. Even though they both agreed that Michael Myers was now dead, Collier told Laurie that he still lived on in her mind and in her emotions. Laurie asked Barbara about a Rorschach print she had hanging on the wall of her office. Collier explained that the images in the print prompted ambiguous stimuli in the brain to form a picture. Laurie saw the image of two white horses. from The Invasion.]] In the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series, the 1987 sequel, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors took place at a mental health facility called Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. Two of the staff members at Westin Hills who were psychiatrists were Doctor Elizabeth Simms and Doctor Neil Gordon. Simms was a stern and rigid psychiatrist who believed that the root of adolescent psychological trauma stemmed from "sex, drugs, and rock and roll", whereas Neil Gordon was a bit more progressive and was even willing (though reluctant) to use experimental medication to help his patients. It is possible that a man named Doctor Campbell may have also been a psychiatrist, though this is unclear. Campbell worked as a consultant at Westin Hills, and was known to work in D-Ward, which is where they kept patients suffering from chronic nightmares. Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Characters See also * Known psychiatrists References Category:Vocations Category:Cobweb, The (1955)/Miscellaneous Category:Count Dracula (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula's Daughter (1936)/Miscellaneous Category:Edward Scissorhands (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Ghostbusters II (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Good Will Hunting (1997)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween (1978)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween II (1981)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween II (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Psycho (1960)/Miscellaneous Category:Psycho (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Manhunter (1986)/Miscellaneous Category:Silence of the Lambs, The (1991)/Miscellaneous Category:Hannibal (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:Red Dragon (2002)/Miscellaneous